The present invention relates to the integration and mobilization of data and interpersonal communication. Data may be retrieved from any type of structured data store, including legacy systems. The present invention makes use of specific data structures that may be implemented in data replication systems. In particular, the invention relates to such systems that need maximum flexibility in integrating and consolidating heterogeneous data sources and distribute such over communications links. The present invention is particularly suitable for data distribution over low-bandwidth communication links with optional push-functionality. Added to this, the system according to the present invention is both robust to handle large and distributed data sources in a business environment, and lean enough for optional personal use.
Most companies have their information pertaining to clients, products, staff, accounts, stock, drawings, etc. stored electronically. However, these data stores usually reside in different systems with limited integration between them.
Furthermore, interpersonal contact among employees and between employees and clients is largely conducted in electronic form. With today's trend towards greater mobility and shorter reaction times, it is vital that access to mission critical information is guaranteed at all times.
Firstly, the mobilization of data is currently only realized through lengthy and costly development cycles.
Secondly, the lack of integration in the backend systems prevents a consolidated view of mission critical information needed for fast reaction times.
Thus, the lack of consolidated information and integration with the vast amounts of interpersonal communication, makes mobile usage of information costly to implement and in the end laborious, if not impossible to use in an ad hoc fashion.
The implementation of a mobile data delivery system usually forces a company to also invest in expensive supporting infrastructure and applications like a web server and email server.
The diversity of legacy systems pervasive, even in individual companies, is a mayor hurdle when trying to develop solutions for the mobile delivery of data. Such systems usually require a high degree of integration and consolidation of data from such diverse sources and data structures. The classical method of developing interfaces between systems takes time, is expensive and error prone.
Furthermore, the result is usually too static to accommodate the rapidly changing needs of users, resulting in expensive redevelopment with every change on either end.
Classical interface protocols try to compensate their static nature by packaging the data in descriptive envelopes. This packaging, however, results in an expensive overhead in areas where the transmission of data needs to be optimized for speed and volume.
Classic push services, as are in high demand, are usually realized through (1) a timed pull from the client device, (2) a server initiated SMS (Short Message Service), or (3) WAP-Push (Wireless Access Protocol). Each of these implementation alternatives have drawbacks. Alternative (1) produces high traffic and is not actual real-time. Alternative (2) is limited by size due to the constraints of the Short Message Service and is limited to one bandwidth per sector. Alternative (3) requires a WAP-enabled device and produces disproportionately large transfer packages related to their content.
In view of the above mentioned problems, it is the aim of this invention to provide an easy means of integration between diverse data sources by simply installing and configuring the system as required in a very short time period.
It aims to facilitate the process of consolidating information from these data sources to make mission critical information accessible and manageable.
To maximize its effectiveness in integrating diverse systems, its aim is to provide maximum freedom in reach, i.e., source data may be at any location and in any structured data source.
To simplify and streamline tasks, an objective is to integrate interpersonal communication e.g. Email, Contacts, Appointments, Tasks, Fax, Voice etc. into the same delivery process as business data.